


Picture Perfect

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 11 over excited uncles, I have No Excuse, M/M, SUPER domestic, gyuhao adopting a kid, hao being anxious and gyu trying his best, jess thanks for betaing!!!, one large photobomb, this is just self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao adopt a child.(aka. mingyu just wants a family portrait but, with their friends, he should have known better.)





	Picture Perfect

**Picture Perfect**

\--- 

It’s the big day.

The adoption center is bustling with activity. Today, a family of two will become three, and oh, what a joyous day it is!

With a little extra contribution from family and friends, pink balloons and streamers cover the meeting room of the adoption center. Eleven excited soon-to-be-uncles threw together a mini snack bar with way too many snack bags and soda cans. On the other wall, they managed to set up a white backdrop and bring in two light stands. It’s a tight fit, but they make it work.

Inside the meeting room, the guests mingle and congratulate one of the soon-to-be fathers. The other father stands outside in the empty hallway, listening to his husband whine— _oh, come on, hyung, I wouldn’t drop my own_ child, _what do you take me for?_ Laughter bursts through the half-opened door, echoing into the empty hallway.

Leaning against the door frame, Minghao almost laughs along. Oh, he’s not letting Mingyu hold their baby girl until—his breath comes faster, and his chest _squeezes_. Oh god, he’s going to be a father. After years of waiting and waiting, he’s finally going to be a father.

He and Mingyu are going to be _fathers_.

Oh god, Minghao is shaking, and it won’t stop. Closing his eyes, Minghao inhales deeply and lets it out in a shuddery breath. Nope, it’s not helping. Inhale and hold. Exhale and—oh god— it’s not helping!

Throughout the entire adoption process, Minghao hadn’t felt such panic or insecurity. Rather, he had been the one to hold Mingyu, wiping away the other’s tears when their hopes were dashed again and again. Minghao had been the one to kiss Mingyu and promise: _we will be fathers one day, and on that day, we will only shed happy tears._

Yet, here Minghao is almost at the brink of anxious tears. An emotion, so far from happiness that he’s not even sure what he’s doing. Minghao should be happy, but instead, he’s worried and _scared_.                                            

What if _he’s_ not ready? Sure, he’s read parenting books and he’s imagined a family of three for so many years. Minghao even went to classes on proper nutrition and how to properly hold a baby. He went to their future pediatrician’s office and asked for a vaccination chart—Mingyu laughed after seeing it tacked on their refrigerator, _can you even understand this?_

And Mingyu also participated a lot in the preparations. Together, they baby proofed their entire house from the kitchen to the living room. They made the big decision to move to a larger apartment and agreed to leave their dogs at Mingyu’s sister’s house for the first couple months.

But just a year ago, adopting a child was a _dream_.

None of this feels real, and it’s hitting Minghao all at once— _he’s going to be a father_.

His breaths are still coming too shallow and too fast, and the hallway is starting to spin a little. Minghao slowly sits down, pulling his knees to his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth. Why is he like this? Today is a happy day— _happy day, happy fucking day_! Why isn’t he smiling and chatting like _Mingyu_ —?

“Hey.”

Minghao hears the door click and the boisterous voices inside are lowered to a muffle. He doesn’t respond immediately but the corners of his lips quirk up. His husband is not usually a quiet man, and it’s amusing to hear him try. Slipping on the clean floor, Mingyu slides down next to him with a loud _oomph_ , and at this, Minghao does smile.

“Feeling sick?” Mingyu asks.

“Not quite,” Minghao answers. He swallows and leans onto the other’s shoulder. He opens his eyes and peers up at the other’s concerned—and half pained—face. Mingyu offers his hand, and Minghao intertwines their fingers and squeezes. Mingyu squeezes back, and it’s enough. His hands are still trembling, but his breaths are coming easier. “Just anxious?”

“They’re not taking her away from us again,” Mingyu says resolutely, looking forward at the opposite wall. His eyebrows are pinched together and cheeks puffed up in a stern pout. It’s his default face when he’s trying to make light of a situation, but Minghao feels his husband tensing up next to him.

Minghao leans off the other’s shoulder and taps Mingyu’s cheek until the man looks over in confusion. He leans in and kisses the other’s lips lightly.

“They’re not taking her away from us,” Minghao reaffirms.

“Hey! I came out here to make you feel better!” Mingyu whines, collapsing against the wall. “Why is it that it’s still _you_ comforting _me_?”

“Because we all know I’m the strongest in this family,” Minghao answer with a firm nod. Mingyu gives him a full-blown pout with his lower lip jutting out so much that it hides his upper lip. Minghao doesn’t try to stifle his giggles. He’s seen this face for _years_ yet it’s still as endearing as the first. Not that he’d ever tell Mingyu that—his husband’s head is big enough as is.

“I don’t know,” Mingyu says. “We’ve only met our little girl twice and I think both of us are whipped.”

“You’ve got a point,” Minghao agrees. His chest squeezes a little in fear, but the pressure of Mingyu’s hand around his own is comforting. “I guess she’s the strongest in—in this family.”

“Oh! I didn’t expect you two to be out here in the hallway!”

Startled, they scramble to their feet. The adoption center director smiles at them fondly and, in her arms, is _their little girl_. Burrowed in the blanket, a tiny hand curls and Minghao feels his breath catch. It’s no longer anxious. He’s excited and okay, maybe a little anxious—oh, he’s feeling a lot of things! Oh, look at her sleepy little face and her tiny ears! She yawns, scrunching up that nose, and Minghao thinks he’s falling in love all over again.

“She’s here,” Mingyu says, trailing off in a sniffle.

“Oh my goodness, are you crying?” Minghao asks, trying to get a look at his husband’s face.

“No!” Mingyu huffs loudly, rubbing his eyes furiously. “I’m just—no! Just no!”

“Want to hold her?” the director asks, and Minghao steps forward immediately. She’s careful in easing the baby into his arms. “You got her?”

“Yeah,” Minghao whispers, choking up a little. He cradles her and stares quietly into her eyes. “I never thought I could hold the world in my arms.”

“I never thought I could hold _my_ world in my arms,” Mingyu says, wrapping his arms around Minghao’s waist. “The two loves of my life.”

“Ugh, too much cheese,” Minghao complains, but their baby girl gurgles happily. “Oh no, you like it?”

“She loves it!” Mingyu exclaims happily, tightening his hold and rubbing his nose against Minghao’s cheek. He revels in the fact Minghao can’t move away from him. “She _loves_ it!”

“Alright, Kim Mingyu—”

“So this is where you two were hiding!” Seungkwan gasps, throwing open the meeting room door. “I want to meet our little princess too!”

“Oh, the princess is here!” Soonyoung announces from somewhere inside the room. “The little princess!”

Minghao refuses to let her go the entire time. No matter how much Seungkwan pouted or Junhui haggled or Seungcheol teased, Minghao held her close and held her dear. She is so small and full of wide-eyed wonder. Minghao doesn’t know how he’ll ever put her down.

From being crowded by everyone, Minghao finds himself sitting in the corner with Seokmin waving his finger above their little girl and Jisoo standing to the side with a proud smile. Mingyu is trying, and possibly failing, to organize the photo session, but Minghao lets his husband figure that out—gotta let the hubby feel empowered somehow.

“Oh! She’s holding my finger!” Seokmin gasp. His smile is earsplitting, her smile is precious and Minghao is also smiling. Oh god, he’s so happy.

“How about we take pictures before the princess gets too tired?” Jisoo suggests. He points to the mostly organized chaos in front of the white backdrop. Mingyu looks over with a resigned shrug— _this is as organized as this group gets_.

“Let’s go,” Minghao agrees. He looks down at his little princess and coos. “Let’s take some pictures with your uncles okay? They’re loud and annoying and scary, but they’re good people.”

“Okay, I can’t say anything about loud and annoying but _scary—_?” Seokmin frowns. He’s careful to move alongside Minghao as she has yet to let go of his finger.

“Alright, guys! We agreed on the photo order so come on!” Mingyu yells over the chatter. No one quiets down to listen, but Mingyu continues undeterred. “So first, it’s just going to be just us”—he points at Minghao and their daughter, motioning them to come stand in the center—“and then people can jump in!”

“Wait, who’s taking the picture?” Hansol asks, staring at the unmanned camera on the snack table.

“That might be a problem,” Jihoon mutters, sitting at the snack table and watching the chaos.

“I thought we already sorted this out!” Mingyu groans. “Jisoo-hyung! Didn’t you say you’d take the pictures until it was your turn to be in one?”

“Oh, I did, didn’t I?”

“ _Hyung_!”

Minghao bites his lip and suppresses the urge to just take over—remember, gotta let the hubby feel empowered somehow. He focuses his attention on the sleepy baby who’s started to curl up against Minghao’s chest. She let go of Seokmin’s finger a while ago and instead is grabbing onto the little blanket.

Minghao is still in awe. She is their little girl. _Their daughter._

“Okay, we know what we’re doing right?” Mingyu asks, looking around. “Guys? Is anyone listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, go take your picture,” Wonwoo says, shoving the taller man forward.

“Just the three of us!” Mingyu says sternly to the crowd of eleven other standing behind the camera. “The first picture is just going to be _my_ family.”

“Of course!” Jeonghan agrees with an innocent smile. Mingyu raises his eyebrow in disbelief but continues walking toward Minghao and their daughter.

“Ready?” Mingyu asks, crouching down closer to their baby.

“It’s just a picture,” Minghao says, cradling their daughter at an angle. He tries to say it as nonchalantly as possible but, at Mingyu’s skeptical look, he knows he’s failed to fool his husband. This isn’t just a picture.

“It’s a family portrait,” Mingyu responds, placing a hand over her tiny hand. To Minghao, there is nothing that felt more perfect—their daughter’s little arm on his own and his husband’s hand over both. “ _Our_ family portrait.”

“Okay, are you guys done sapping over there?” Soonyoung asks. “Can hyung take the picture now?”

“This is a touching moment!” Mingyu groans.

“Alright smile!” Jisoo calls. Mingyu’s grimace quickly turns into a bright smile and Minghao looks forward. “I’ll count to three! One, two—”

“ _Photobomb!_ ” Chan yells.

It only takes a second for Seungcheol to sidle next to Mingyu, and Minghao doesn’t even flinch when Wonwoo and Soonyoung bump into him—Wonwoo grabs onto his elbow to stabilize himself with a hasty _sorry_. He does almost laugh when Junhui and Chan slide on the floor into the picture with their hands held up like they’re presenting. In the midst of the chaos, Jisoo snaps a couple of photos with the lights flashing.

“Alright guys, look like you love each other,” Jeonghan directs. There’s a little shuffling so everyone’s standing and kneeling a little more comfortably. “Do your thing photographer Hong.”

“I hate you all,” Mingyu grits through his smile as Jisoo takes a couple more pictures.

“Well, I love you,” Minghao says quietly, resisting the urge to kiss his husband’s cheeks. Mingyu turns to him with a dazzling smile, and Minghao doesn’t resist anymore. He leans over and kisses Mingyu.

The flash goes off, and it’s a perfect family portrait.

\---

(“It’s okay,” Mingyu reasons. “I can crop you all out.”

Minghao snorts and their daughter giggles happily.)

\--- 

[The end.](https://twitter.com/wildxgolden/status/933233304555339777)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the pic that I linked at the end. I think...most, if not all, of us have seen it LOL 
> 
> This is purely self-indulgent. There's no real plot and no real anything. I just wanted to write gyuhao w/ hao being anxious about being a dad. That's it. And well, how that picture came to be. (why is it a little girl? self-indulgence, no reason)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and, eh, while my family doesn't really celebrate Thanksgiving other than as an excuse to eat a lot (lol i know its belated but i mean its the thought that counts right??), I am very thankful for every single reader who's chosen to give my fics a chance. I'm thankful for each and every hit/kudos/comment. Thank you for the authors/readers who've reached out and I'm so thankful to have you guys, my friends, in my life. 
> 
> Thank YOU (yes, you) for taking time out of your busy life to read this silly self-indulgent ficlet, and hopefully, you enjoyed <3


End file.
